A Shot in the Dark
by BurningIce-x
Summary: A short one shot about what happens in the janitors closet between Jade and Tori.


Love and hate is quite possibly the strongest yet most blurred distinction in a relationship. You can hate someone, yet still love them. You can love someone, yet still hate them. This is what you tell yourself as your back hits the wall. Slender wrists pinning you against the wood, the breath hot and heavy on your neck. The passion emanating from her body alone fuels you. You try and struggle but the grip grows stronger, the smell of her slowly intoxicating you, making it hard to think of anything but the pleasure that you feel. Her hands start to roam your body, your back arching instinctively, only to be met with sharp nails, forcing you back down. You both knew who held the control, and it wasn't you.

"Tell me you want me, Vega." The breath tickles your neck, seeps into your skin. You open your mouth to respond, chest heaving against her dark clothing. Your bodies pressed together in subspace.

"I..I want you Jade." Your mind is completely dominated by the ghostly pale girl. Her lips sucking on your neck, draining the resistance, the power from you, slowly. Not that you had it in the first place.  
You wince suddenly, hearing that sharp rip of duct-tape, teeth sinking hard into your bottom lip to stifle the moan, feeling her hold your arms above your head and tape your wrists together. Even after she lets go, you still hold them up, knowing from experience that to bring them down before she was finished would result in severe punishment. Her nails dig sharply into your hips, yet you remain silent and obedient, the impatience growing between your legs, the heat almost unbearable and she knows it.

"Beg me Tori. Beg me to fuck you." Her voice is as cold as ice, but hot like fire, as it sears your skin. You feel your body tremble underneath her touch, her voice, even though you try and fight against it.  
Her lips curl up in that all knowing smirk, your own mouth opening to beg.

"Pl-please….please Jade…" She always made you beg, always made you weak before going in for the kill. You can feel your back sliding against the wall, arms struggling to stay above your head, watching the black hair disappear below your line of vision, sharp fingers tugging at your jeans. Your stomach clenches painfully, as you feel your jeans pulled down to your ankles, underwear becoming soaked with anticipation. She takes her time, always wanting to reduce you into a quivering hot mess, brushing her fingers lightly over the fabric of your panties, your legs jerking and twitching for that fiery contact.

"You're so wet Vega." She purrs, licking just above the waistband of your underwear.  
"Please….Jade…." You groan and suddenly yelp, feeling her nails sink into your upper thigh; the pain adding to the pleasure. In one swift motion she yanks down your underwear, lips hovering over your burning core.  
"Oh God…." You whimper. She smirks up at you, teasing in a finger gently as your head tilts back and you let out a long moan. She grins and slides in another finger, beginning to pump them quickly. All your senses dissolve at her touch, your mind unable to focus on anything but the pleasure coursing through your body. Her fingers continue to work inside of you, sliding her own body up to capture your lips. She wants to hear your moans, your screams enter her mouth. You move your lips back furiously, unable to do anything else, the pleasure mounting, the rest of the world falling away.

Soon the climax reaches it's peak and you explode against her fingers. Moaning and shaking hard into her mouth. Your hips bucking quickly to ride that incredible high, your arms aching to be lowered. She grins against your lips, slowing her fingers to let you ride it out and in that moment it's just you and her, building that intense and incredible love. Everything conveyed in kisses and touches, physical words not being necessary. You hold back a whimper, feeling her pull away; the kiss always broken by her.

3 words hang in the air between you but neither of you have to say it, because you both know it's true. Even through all the hate, all the cruelty. It was still impossible to not love that raven haired beauty. She unties your wrists carefully, placing a soft kiss on each one, before pulling up your jeans and underwear.

"You liked that, Vega?" Her green eyes burn into yours. Hatred, love and fire and its all for you. You look back, your brown eyes mix with that green and blue, combining the colors of the Earth, because she was your world.

"Always Jade." You grin and go to unzip her skirt , but she smirks and pulls back.  
"Next time Tori." She flashes you a wink, before scooping up her bag and exiting the janitors closet, leaving you feeling completely weak…which is exactly what she wants.

Love and hate is quite possibly the strongest yet most blurred distinction in a relationship.  
This is what you tell yourself as you open the door to the janitor's closet and take off after Jade West.


End file.
